Air cargo containers have been used for the transportation of cargo by aircraft for many years. Cargo such as cartons, smaller shipping containers, etc. is first loaded into containers. The containers are then loaded into an aircraft. Use of air cargo containers is much faster than loading cargo directly into the cargo space of the aircraft, since the individual cartons need not be separately placed and secured within the aircraft. Air cargo containers can also be loaded at locations remote from the airport. Furthermore, because the cargo containers are typically designed and constructed to correspond to the interior dimensions of the aircraft cargo space, the containers fit more securely in the cargo space and do not shift during flight. These and other advantages of air cargo containers have made air cargo containers widely used in the air freight and airline industry.
A door is typically provided over an opening in the front wall of the container so that cargo may be loaded into, and unloaded out of, the container. Typically the door is a flexible so-called curtain door, often provided with reinforcing straps. The door slides to one side, like a window curtain, to uncover the opening in the front wall, for loading and unloading cargo. Although these designs have worked well in the past, sliding the door can sometimes become difficult, especially if cargo has shifted during transport applying significant tension to the door. Accordingly, engineering challenges remain in the design of air cargo containers.